Love In Motion
by Zashache
Summary: Sherlock tak sengaja membaca majalah wanita milik Mrs. Hudson dan tertarik dengan artikel berjudul '10 cara untuk membahagiakan pasanganmu'. Hasilnya membuat John Watson ketakutan setengah mati. SH/JW.


**Title:** Love In Motion

**Rate: **T _(...buat bahasa dan tema?_)

**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John H. Watson.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **Sherlock tak sengaja membaca majalah wanita milik Mrs. Hudson dan tertarik dengan artikel berjudul '10 cara untuk membahagiakan pasanganmu'. Hasilnya membuat John Watson ketakutan setengah mati. SH/JW.

©** Sherlock Holmes**, belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

© **BBC Sherlock, **belongs to Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Siang hari di 221B Baker Street. Keadaan sunyi tentram tanpa ada kebisingan maupun gangguan. Hal yang teramat sangat dibenci oleh Sherlock Holmes.

"Tak ada kasus. Tak ada kejadian. Tak ada pembunuhan. Tak ada John. Membosankan!"

Pria bersuara _baritone _itu melontarkan dirinya ke atas sofa sambil lanjut menggerutu yang tak berhenti dari subuh. Dia lanjut mengomentari betapa bodohnya orang-orang, karena tak ada yang melakukan hal bodoh hari ini untuk Sherlock selesaikan kasusnya.

...seperti biasanya, ocehan Sherlock Holmes yang sedang bosan dan tak mengkonsumsi kokain memang ocehan yang tak berguna. Karena dia berbicara menggunakan emosi manusianya.

Terlebih lagi, John, pasangannya yang setia, penyayang, dan sabar itu tengah pergi bekerja di klinik. cih, pasti disana dia akan digoda lagi oleh Sarah, pikir Sherlock. Merasakan rasa pahit kecemburuan naik ke tenggorokannya.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara pintu flat terbuka.

Sherlock tak bergeming dari sofa, karena sudah tahu kalau langkah kaki itu bukanlah langkah kaki John. Langkah kaki tersebut berjalan tip-tap di tangga, dan munculah sosok orang yang telah di ketahui oleh Sherlock sebelumnya...

"Sherlock, _dear_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Seorang wanita tua bersuara manis semanis penampilannya, Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock membalikan wajahnya yang menghadap ke belakang sofa untuk melihat Mrs. Hudson berdiri di depan pintu ruangan. Tapi dia langsung membalikan badan lagi sambil lanjut mendumelkan sesuatu dibawah nafasnya.

Mrs. Hudson memicingkan matanya. dia baru pergi keluar untuk berbelanja selama beberapa menit, eh langsung disambut oleh Sherlock yang pundung dan mendumel kepada sofanya sendiri!

"Sherlock, lebih baik kau mencari sesuatu untuk kau kerjakan," Mrs. Hudson mendesah lelah sebelum pergi ke area dapur Sherlock dan John yang sudah berubah fungsi jadi lab. "Bagaimana dengan eksperimenmu?"

Sherlock mengangkat kepalanya dari atas bantal sofa, "Eksperimen perihal kepala lumba-lumba dan gelombang supersonik mereka yang kukerjakan kemarin dibuang oleh John." Katanya. Menggerutu.

"Oh," Mrs. Hudson mengangkat alis. "Wajar saja...kau menyimpan kepala lumba-lumba mati di _freezer._" gungamnya.

Mrs. Hudson mulai berberes-beres barang belanjaannya. Memasukannya kedalam kabinet dapur. Seharusnya Sherlock atau John yang berbelanja makanan mereka sendiri, tapi tidak bisa karena Sherlock terlalu malas dan John lagi sibuk.

Makanya Mrs. Hudson berbaik hati berbelanja untuk mereka hari ini. hanya untuk hari ini, karena dia bukanlah pembantu Sherlock.

Usai membereskan barang belanjaan, Mrs. Hudson pergi dari area dapur sambil membawa majalah wanita yang tadi dia beli di stand koran dekat _flat_. tiba-tiba,

RRRRRRRRRRR-

Suara bel berbunyi. Mrs. Hudson menjawabnya setengah berteriak, "Tunggu sebentar! Ah, itu pasti tukang pipa! Kau tahu, Sherlock? Pipa air di kamar mandi kalian mampet lagi untuk kedua kalinya bulan ini." dumelnya.

Sherlock akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan melihat Mrs. Hudson secara benar. Rambut hitam ikalnya acak-acakan sama seperti raut wajahnya.

"Ah. Itu mungkin tersumbat dengan organ tubuh lumba-lumba. Aku membersihkan isi perutnya di _bath tub._" Kata Sherlock dengan entengnya. Ah, dia ingat betul hari itu. hari di mana John berteriak-teriak tak ingin mandi di kamar mandi setelah melihat darah dan kepala lumba-lumba tergenang didalam _bath tub._

Mrs. Hudson tentu mengeluarkan reaksi jijik maksimal mendengar perkataan Sherlock. Langsung terbayanglah sesosok lumba-lumba mulut botol yang tengah berenang diatas permukaan laut, bermain dan meniup air dari lubang udara mereka...ah, pemandangan bahagia. Sampai ada matahari terbenam dibelakang mereka.

Namun keadaan indah itu berubah ketika seorang nelayan jahat bernama Sherlock Holmes datang dengan kapalnya dan mulai mencabik-cabik lumba-lumba itu menggunakan tombak ikan sambil tertawa mengerikan. Ada api dan pohon mati sebagai backgroundnya.

Mrs. Hudson menggelengkan kepala ketika bayangan itu muncul didalam benaknya. Sherlock mengangkat alis melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala sendiri sambil bergungam sesuatu tentang tombak ikan dan lautan.

Suara deringan bel pintu kembali berdering.

"Huh! Baiklah!" Mrs. Hudson menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menaruh majalahnya diatas meja kopi yang ada di hadapan Sherlock, "Aku akan mengurus tukang itu dulu, baru aku akan melanjutkan urusan denganmu, Sherlock Holmes!" nada suaranya meninggi.

Sherlock mengangkat kedua bahunya. Wajahnya datar. Sherlock Holmes tak mampu diancam oleh siapapun kecuali oleh John Watson. Biasanya sih, John akan mengeluarkan nada ancaman apabila Sherlock sudah kelewatan batas.

Akhirnya Mrs. Hudson menyerah adu bacot dengan Sherlock, lagian tak ada reaksi yang berari dari sang Detektif Konsultan. Ya sudah, mengalah lah.

Beliau menuruni tangga dengan penuh kekesalan, bisa terdengar dari langkah kakinya yang berat dan kencang; kasihan tangga kayu _flat _mereka. sudah pernah kena tembak, kena darah, kena obat-obatan terlarang, sekarang kena amukan kaki Mrs. Hudson. Jiwa yang malang.

Sherlock mendumel lagi. dia bersiap-siap untuk kembali pundung kepada sofanya, kali ini dia mau pundung soal John yang pergi meninggalkannya untuk bekerja. namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya...

Sebuah artikel di majalah wanita milik Mrs. Hudson yang tercetak besar-besar disamping wajah model _cover. _

'_10 cara untuk membahagiakan pasanganmu! Halaman 27!_'

Pupil mata Sherlock membulat. Wajah John muncul dibenaknya. Mungkin jika dia melakukan hal itu, John akan berhenti menganggu eksperimennya dan akan merasa bangga kepada Sherlock! Brilian! Hal yang tepat untuk mengisi waktu luang!

Dengan sekali tangkap, majalah itu kini berada di tangan Sherlock. Dia membuka halaman tempat artikel itu bersemayam dan membacanya baik-baik. Kedua matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat, membaca paragraf per-paragraf dengan lihai bagaikan mesin tik tua.

"Ha!" Sherlock menepuk majalah tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Ini yang aku butuhkan!" teriaknya penuh antusias.

Ini merupakan pertanda gawat.

Sherlock Holmes yang berantusias tinggi adalah Sherlock Holmes yang sangat berbahaya; mengancam keselamatan jiwa warga London.

Kali ini mengancam keselamatan pacarnya sendiri, John Watson.

(**TBC**)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music on the background: "Love in Motion" – SebastiAn ft. Mayer Hawthorne)

**Mattgasm: **..._WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN_. Majalah (*sebut salah satu nama majalah perempuan tebel dan isinya setengahnya mengenai seks*) sialan, udah ngasih ide beginian... _I'm going to hell. _ Tenang, fanfic bodoh ini hanya dua chapter kok. ;7; _forgive the typos and _ _thank you_!


End file.
